Isabella Swan must Die
by oX Pixie Girl Xo
Summary: AH, When Edward turns all the girls, bar one, against Bella, and Bella turns all the boys against Edward, Edward thinks its just a high school fight, but is shocked to find out it's not a fight, its a war. not as harsh as the title implies :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Let the games begin.

EPOV

It was just another ordinary day at Forks High School, for me anyway. Girls following me around, guy's saying "sup" to me, trying to be cool, trying to get my attention, none of them succeeding.

That was when I heard an angelic voice.

"Shoot"

I turned around to see a girl with long gorgeous brown hair, that looked as if it were made of silk.

I walked over, to find her books, scattered everywhere. I bent over, picking a couple of them up for her.

"Here you go" I said whilst passing her the books I had picked up.

"thanks" she said, no sincerity in her voice, she sounded almost mad… at me.

"what's our name?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh my God" she all but yelled.

I asked her for her name, nothing else.

"I walked into the school, all but five minutes ago and you're already hitting on me" She began to sob, but inbetween sobs, she managed to get out, "I've… Never… Been… So… Insulted"

'WHAT THE HELL' I screamed in my head.

"Cullen" Mike sneered at me, putting his arm around this crazy girl.

Mike was one of my biggest suck ups, it was so weird for him to be looking at me as if he wanted to kill me, not as if he wanted to be me.

"She's new, and you go hitting on her, that's low, really low" Mike said, whilst the girl turned into him, her face on his shoulder, crying.

'I JUST ASKED HER WHAT HER NAME WAS' I felt like screaming.

"Come on, let's go, before Cullen decides to do something even more horrible" Mike all but cooed the girl.

I stood there, confused.

'What just happen?' I asked myself.

I watched the retreating figure of Mike and the girl.

The girl looked over Mikes shoulder, a devilish smile spreading across her lips, no tears coming from her eyes, but tear streaked cheeks, very rosey tear streaked cheeks, but still.

She… faked it.

"WHAT THE HELL" I actually scream out now.

Then she started to cry, as if her tears had an on off button.

All of a sudden… all the guys were glaring at me, none saying "sup", giving me dirty looks instead.

She had turned all the guys in the school against me.

If she wants to play like that then fine…

Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Odd girl out.

EPOV

It's been two days since I "insulted" that girl. No boys, except my best friends Emmett and Jasper, were talking to me, no girls talking to her, no boys talking to girls, no girls talking to boys. It's been this way for a day or so.

I walked into my English class, not surprised to find all the girls on one said of the class room, all boys on the other. I looked around for a desk, and found one right up back, right in the middle of the line between girls and boys. One table, two seat, all to myself, or so I thought.

In walked the crazy girl, the only seat left was next to me. She smiled, before walking over and sitting next to me.

"Hello, I'm…" I started trying to be polite.

"Talking" she said, looking at the front of the classroom, not even at me.

"What s your problem, you don't even know me" I said, sounding very fustrated.

"Edward Cullen…" she said, still staring forward, "Son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, an only child" she turned to me, smiling now, "Still think I don't know you?" she asked, over confidently.

"Ok… so you do know me" I said, turning my attention to the front of the class also.

**********

English flew by, and it was almost the end of class.

"So… I get it" I whispered, not looking at her.

"What?" she hissed.

"You're a stalker" I whispered back.

"WHAT!!!" she whisper yelled at me, "If anyone's a stalker, it's you. Every time I leave, you follow, I've only moved to you twice, and now you don't even remember me, Edward Cullen, you are a low life, self centred, up yourself stalker"

After she said that, the bell rang, and she was out the door before I could even concentrate. I couldn't remember her? I've never met her.

I sat there, shocked, before being pulled out of my thoughts my a nasally voice.

"Eddiekins, come on, it's lunch time" Lauren said, running her hands up my arm.

"Coming" I mumbled, whilst collecting my books up.

**********

We were sitting on _our _side of the cafeteria, they were sitting on there's. There was talking in between everyone, but only with your _side_. This is such a stupid fight, and it's gone beyond me and crazy girl, beautiful, but crazy, girl. I saw Jasper and Emmett walk over to the table I was sitting at.

"Yo bro, wats up dawg" Emmett said, doing some retarded peace sign with his fingers, trying to be gangster.

"Nothing much… dawg" I added on the end, going with his gangster theme.

"Wow" Jasper mumbled, looking away from us, watching a short, Pixie like girl with black hair, dance over to their side.

I watched as she tapped on crazy girls shoulder, and when she turned around, engross her in a hug.

I heard girls whispering about the "odd girl out".

"Maybe she's gay" I heard one of the girls whisper.

"SHUT UP" Jasper yelled at all of them, getting not only the girls attention, but the whole cafeteria's attention.

I looked over, to see crazy girl and odd girl out looking at us, like everyone else, however, odd girl out was smiling at Jasper, before mouthing "Thank you", which cause him to blush, whilst bowing his head to her.

"Oooo, Jasper's got a girlfriend, Jasper's got a girlfriend" Emmett repeated a couple of times.

"At least the girl I like isn't off probably snogging someone" Jasper said, causing Emmett to shut up.

"So… figured out who crazy girl is yet?" Emmett asked, after a minute of silence.

"Nope" I replied, watching them from across the cafeteria, then she smile, her beautiful smile, "But I'm gonna find out"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**Hints, or not so much. 

BPOV

"So… You and Edward ey?"

"Alice, I would rather punch his face in" I said, putting my books in my locker.

"Hey Bella…"

"Yer" I said, curious to hear what she wanted to say.

"What is with you and Edward?" She said, turning to face me.

"Alice, it's a long and it doesn't matter" I said, closing my locker and turning to walk away.

"Bella, you have turn the whole school against each other, I think it's more than nothing" Alice said, keeping up with my pace easily.

"Fine, it all started in…"

**********

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Seriously Alice, I said yes, what else do you want?"

"Does he know?" Alice asked, dancing down the halls beside me.

"I don't think so" I replied, looking straight ahead.

"Why do you remember him?" Alice said, walking sideways so she faced me. I felt the heat come to my cheeks.

_Why did I remember him?_

"Because… I hate him" I said, sticking my chin out defensively.

"Bella, why are you so defensive?"

Damn that observant little pixie.

"Because, you're making stupid stuff up"

"DO YOU LIKE HIM?!" Alice screamed.

"Shut up Alice" I hissed.

"Oh My Gosh, you do don't you" Alice whispered, leaning in towards me. I glanced around the hall, seeing many eyes on us.

"No I don't Alice" I hissed.

"Admit it Bella" she said straightening up, "You luurrrrvvvveeee him" she said, dragging out the lurve, dancing around. I grabbed her wrists, and pulled her in to me so we were face to face.

"Alice I do not love…"

"Edward" Alice said, looking past me. I turned to face the boy we were just talking about.

"Hello" Edwards said politely, probably not knowing her name.

"Well…" Alice said, looking at Edward to me and back, "Coming" She screamed, to no one since no one had called her. "So sorry, but I'm needed else where, bye Bels, Edwards" she said, bowing her head.

Edward and I watched her leave, but before she was out of sight, she turned around and gave me a wink.

"So… who are you?"

"I am Bella" I answered looking straight at him.

"No… well yes… but… how do u know me?" He said, running his hands through his hair.

I lent in, so I was closer to him.

"I'll give you a hint" I said with a smirk, before turning around, flicking him with my hair. I walked away, in the opposite direction of the way I was going, but if I went that way, the effect wouldn't be as good.

"Wait… what's my hint!" he yelled to me as I walked away, whilst I laughed lightly.

I turned the corner, and sudden was attacked by…

"Alice! What are you doing?"

"OMG Bella, that was SO hot, he's probable drooling right now" she said, looking around the corner. I grabbed the scruff of her shirt, pulling her back.

"Come on" I said, practically dragging her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Love.

EPOV

"Wait… What's my hint?" I yelled after her. She was unbelievable. She annoys me to no end, but she makes me happy at the same time.

I saw the "odd girl out" as most people like to call her, well, most of the people I talk to at least, stick her head around the corner.

I turned to walk away, scratching my head in confusion.

"Dude, that was pretty hot" Emmett said, randomly in front of me, "She's got you working hasn't she?"

"I just… I dunno. I know her, I know I do, and I bet when I figure it out, I'll hit myself in the head, it's just, I don't know who she is, if that makes sense" I said, walking down the hall with Emmett by my side.

"Dude… you got it bad" Emmett said, playfully.

"At least the girl I like talks to me, even if it just to tease me" I said, defensively, then realising I just admitted I liked her.

"Well…" Emmett said, trying to come up with a comeback. Everyone close to Emmett, well actually, that's just me and Jasper, but still, knew that he was madly in love with Rosalie, Jasper's sister.

"Well…" he said again.

"Don't hurt yourself Em" I chuckled.

"Hey guys" we turned to see Jasper, waving his arms madly. "Finally! I've been calling forever" he said as he jogged to catch up with us.

"Well…" Emmett started, only to be interrupted by the "odd girl out" dancing around, singing at the top of her lungs…

"BELLA LOVES EDWARD, BELLA LOVES EDWARD"

I looked around, to see Jasper standing there, smiling like a total idiot.

She danced until she was standing in front of us.

"Oh, hi Edward" she said.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON" Bella screamed, running up the hall to her.

Once she had reached us, she smiled at everyone sweetly, before grabbing "odd girl out" by the collar of her white shirt and blue cardigan, and dragging her away.

"You two would be such a cute couple, and it's going to happen, just admit you love each other" Alice said, whilst being dragged away. Bella turned around, put her hand over her mouth, before whispering something in her ear, which made her squeal.

"You wouldn't dare" She said after pealing Bella's hand of her face.

"Just try me" Bella said, smiling evilly. "Odd girl out" squealed again before running away.

"What did you say to her?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at Jasper before smiling evilly.

"I told her if she didn't shut up, I'd burn all her shoes"

Jasper chuckled.

"Odd girl out", I really need to find out what her name is, was all of a sudden at Jaspers side.

"It's not funny, what if someone burnt all of those history books of yours?"

Everyone was looking at her oddly.

"How did you know he likes history books?' Emmett asked, backing slowly away from her, who was standing up straight, very confidently.

"Because I tend to know what the love of my life likes" She said before kissing Jasper on the lips, this time, she grabbed Bella by the collar, pulling her away.

Jasper just stood there, shocked.

"Ok, that was weird" I said after a minute of silence.

"Wow" Jasper breathed, not look away from the girls dancing figure further up the hall.

"Jasper, I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but I think someone might have a little crush on you" Emmett joked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **You know it's true.

BPOV

"ALICE!!! What are you, mental?" I screamed.

"I've always wanted to do that" Alice said, dancing around with pure happiness.

"The love of your life, how do you even know that?" I asked, sitting down on a bench, watching her dance around.

"Oh My God" she said, randomly stopping, totally ignoring me.

"I haven't even introduced myself, I should do that now" she said, about to dance off, but I grabbed her arm, pulling her into the seat next to me.

"Alice, you don't even know if he feels the same way you do" I said, trying to be nice, but also wanting her to understand. I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Then…" she jumped up, and began dancing away. She was halfway down the hall before she called out, "Let's find out"

**********

We walked into the cafeteria. No matter how many times I tried to convince Alice not to do this, she refused.

"I know he loves me, and you'll know soon enough. Face it, you know it's true" Alice would always say.

I went over to the boys, to say hi to a couple of people.

"Come on Bella, I want to prove you wrong" Alice screamed. I groaned, walking away from a chatty Mike.

Alice danced to the other side of the cafeteria, not before receive many glares from different girls.

I followed, also receiving many death stares. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now.

"Jasper" Alice said, tapping his shoulder.

He turned around to face her, smiling.

"Do you love me?" I stood there, mouth hanging open.

She did not just ask that, did she?

"Um…" Jasper said, scratching his head. Alice's smile deflated a little, "I wouldn't say…" a little more.

I couldn't bare to watch this.

"Come on Alice" I said, grabbing her arm, dragging her away.

We were half way across the cafeteria.

"I was so sure" Alice mumbled, a tear running down her face.

"I LOVE YOU MARY ALICE BRANDON" someone shouted. Alice turned around so fast she could've ripped my arm out of its socket.

She ran to the other side of the cafeteria, into Jasper's arm, kissing him passionately on the lips.

I smiled.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Alice" she said, holding her hand out to Jasper.

"Jasper" he chuckled, before grabbing it and kissing it gently.

I stood there smiling. I looked past Jasper and Alice, to Edward, who was also smiling.

I guess I could give him a hint.

I grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled my message on it.

"Alice!" I called. Alice danced over.

"Give this to Jasper, and then tell him t give to Edward, please" I asked, handing her the folded piece of paper.

She danced over, handing Jasper the paper, then danced back over to me.

I saw Jasper give Edward the piece of paper, and just as I planned, he looked up at me. I took the choc chip biscuit off the tray closest to me.

Here is you hint Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **A tonne of bricks.

EPOV

Jasper walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

I looked up at him, expecting some sort of explanation, however all I got was a shrug.

I unfolded the paper.

Here's your hint

Bella.

I looked up at her, to see her pick up a cookie.

She waved it around, making sure my attention was on it, before bringing it to her lips, biting into it, then chewing and swallowing it. She smiled at me, before turning and walking out of the cafeteria.

What was with that? I mean, it was just a choc… chip…

OH MY GOD.

I remember now. The biscuit, Bella, the fake tears, the fight, everything.

With that I realised that this fight between Bella and I isn't a fight at all… it's a war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **WHAT!!!

EPOV

We were following Jasper and Rosalie in their cars to their place.

Once we arrived, we walked into their house, almost immediately sweating. Rosalie preferred hotter weather than the cold weather in Forks, so they always had their heater on.

"So… Jasper" Emmett said nudging Jasper.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, taking a sip from the bottle of water he had in his hand.

"'I LOVE YOU MARY ALICE BRANDON'" Emmett screamed mockingly.

Jasper opened his mouth to reply, but then Rosalie came down, in a pair of white short shorts and a green tank top, showing quite a bit of cleavage.

"Emmett, you'll catch fly's" I muttered tom him, laughing at his face.

"'I LOVE YOU ROSALIE LILLLIAN HALE'" Jasper whisper shouted to Emmett.

"So…" Rosalie said after grabbing a bottle out of the fridge, leaning over the counter next to Emmett, "Figured out why the school's at war yet?" she asked, taking a sip of her water. I noticed over like 5 seconds, Emmett's eyes would look downwards, towards Rosalie's chest. I chuckled at that.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked, probably questioning my sanity.

"What? Oh yer… um… I have… kinda" I stammered.

"Well…" Jasper prompted.

"Argh… In… um… Pre K… there was an incident with a choc chip cookie" I whispered.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Rosalie asked, Emmett to out of it by his view to even be paying attention.

"I… argh… In Pre K… I um… took her choc chip cookie" I said the last bit really fast, hoping they wouldn't get it, but by the fact that Rosalie just spit her water all over Jasper, screaming "WHAT!!!", I guessed they caught it.

Emmett was doubled over with laughter.

"Let me get this straight, you've turned the whole school against each other, over A COOKIE" Rosalie yelled the last part as I shrunk away from her.

"Um… yer… I guess" I stammered, wishing I wasn't here.

"Wait, what I don't get is, since Pre K, she's been holding this grudge?" Jasper asked.

"Well… no. We did revenge for while, then she moved, and then I moved, and so on" I said, looking at Jasper only, knowing that Rosalie was furious, and Emmett wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

"Yer, it's fate" said a voice that did not belong to anyone in this room. Everyone turned to see Alice, dancing over to Jasper.

"How… How… How did you get in here?" Emmett asked. Alice gave him a wicked smile, and said…

"Wouldn't you like to know" Emmett shifted in his seat, his eyes landing on everything and everyone, bar Alice.

Damn, how can that Pixie make him uncomfortable and I can't.

"Seriously, how did you get in here?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"I knocked, but no one answered, then you shrieked, and it could've been an emergency, so I let myself in" Alice said innocently, which made Jasper lean down and kiss her, whilst she giggled.

"You know, someone could've been like naked" Emmett said, still not looking at Alice.

"Oh don't worry, I've already seen all of you naked before" Everyone stared at her, even Emmett, completely shocked and freaked out.

"Geez, don't loosen up to much, or you might actually know what a joke is" she said, walking over to sit next to me.

She sat there, looked me straight I the eye. I looked away feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you love Bella?" She asked, very Alice like, straight forward.

"No" I said, trying to keep my face straight.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU DO DON'T YOU" she screamed.

"Alice, why are you screaming, and who's house are we at anyways?" Bella's angelic voice came through the house.

She walked into the kitchen, all attention on her.

"Oh… umm hi" she said, looking at everyone, at me last. When she looked at me, she smiled, before teasingly saying…

"Remember me yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** Which was for…

EPOV

"You're different than I remember" I said, looking at her.

"Yer. Lost that baby fat" she said, smiling.

"Oh" I relied dumbly.

"Um… oh, I think we _all_ have some business to attend to…" Alice started, looking around franticly trying to find a place they can all run to, "upstairs" she said, dragging Jasper towards the stairs, Emmett and Rosalie following.

I watched as they walked up the stairs. Once they were out of eye sight, I turned back towards where Bella was standing.

"Hi?" I said, sounding more like asked.

"How long has it been?" she asked, completely ignoring me.

"Um…" I said, trying to rack my brain for a number.

"3 years" she answered herself. She looked down at her intertwined hands, "You don't remember me well" she mumbled.

"Of course I do, you died my hair green. How could I forget?" I said calmly, even though the memory started to make me angry.

"Hey, that was for the glue on my seat" she said defensibly.

"Which was for all those rumors about me **(use your imagination)**!" I all but screamed.

"Which was for the tomato sauce **(use your imagination)**"she screamed back.

"Which was for the pie on top of my locker"

**********

We continued screaming at each other until we got the beginning of it all.

"Which was for the honey during nap time in preschool" I screamed, my hands against the counter, leaning in closer to Bella out of anger.

"Which was for the cookie" she screamed back, a mirror of me, just on the opposite side.

"Well maybe…" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Why would I have had to watch my…"

"Because, someone might…"

"Oh and you're that someone that just might…"

"Hey, not my fault, you should've…"

"You're right, next time I'll just…"

"Oh come on, that's just…"

"It's not stupid, if I have to…"

"Why would you get a body guard to protect your…"

"So people like you don't…"

"Why would I want to steal your…"

"Because you've done it before" At this point in time, I realised that neither of us had finished a complete sentence.

"Maybe I just wanted to annoy you" I purred, actually purred, what the heck's wrong with me.

She looked taken back for a moment, before smiling evilly.

"Mmm" she purred back, hopping up onto the bench, and crawling over to me.

She sat down on the counter, before wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Am I annoying you now?" she whispered, looking up at me through her beautiful eye lashes.

"Mmmmmm, you could do worse" I whispered back, getting caught up in the moment.

"Mmmmmmm" she mumbled back, leaning in towards me, as if to kiss me, her hands running up my stomach under my shirt. I eyed her cautiously. "Watch me" she whispered, leaning away, however, making no effort to take her hands out of my shirt or to move for that fact.

"Naturally" I whispered. She looked at me, straight into my eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes, looking more beautiful than ever.

"I better be going" she whispered, not looking away.

"Yer" I muttered, also not looking away.

"I really should be going" she whispered again after a minute.

"You should" I mumbled back, leaning in closer to her.

"I really, really, should be leaving" she whispered, also leaning in towards me.

"You really should" I whispered again before our lips touched.

My lips burnt as our lips moved in synchronization.

"Bella, we really should be…" Alice's voice stopped.

Bella pulled away from me, smiling at me, not even looking at Alice.

"We really should be going" she said, loud enough for Alice to hear.

"That's what I was about to say" Alice whispered.

"Well… now Edward…" she said, leaning in and whispering into my ear, "Life's about to get very interesting"

"Mmmm" I mumbled back, kissing her neck.

"And this whole kissing thing…" she whispered to me again, "doesn't change a thing" And with that, she pecked my lips, hopped of the bench and walked out holding Alices hand.

"That girl is a freak" Emmett said, walking in a minute later, followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Which one?" Rosalie hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** The beginning of interesting

BPOV

"You… and him… kissing" Alice squealed whilst driving me to school.

"Alice, yesterday afternoon meant nothing" I replied smoothly, even though the memory made me smile.

"You love him" she stated.

"Do not" I replied, but even I could here that I was lying.

"Oooo Bella, tell him" she said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Alice, I will not tell him, were at war ok" I said, sounding like a complete idiot talking about war.

"But Bella…" Alice began to whine.

"What did you get up to whilst I was… busy" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, Jasper just showed me his room and some stuff like that, Rosalie and Emmett tagged along" Alice said with a smile, obviously hiding something.

"Alice" I said in a 'I know you're only telling half of the story' kind of voice.

"And I went through and told him what he'd have to fix if I were to move in" she said softly, looking straight ahead, suddenly very interested in her driving.

"YOU WHAT?!?" I screamed.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Alice, you know I love you, but don't you think you're coming on a little… strong?" I asked, swivelling in my chair so I was facing her.

"If Jasper loves me, then he loves all of me, even my coming on too strong bits" she said with her chin up in the air.

"Yer Alice, I get that part… but…" I said softly.

"No Bella" she said sternly, "I know what you're going to say, and I know why you're saying it, but Jasper and I were meant to be, just like you and Edward, so shhh" she said childishly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all" I mumbled, looking around the school parking lot that we just arrived in.

"Bella…" Alice said, taking my hand in hers, "Bella, Bella, Bella" she tisk-ed, "You know you're my best friend, and nothing could change that…" Alice began very dramatically, before I interrupted.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me" I asked, mock horror on my face, my free hand over my heart. She tried to kept a straight, serious face, but she failed. Within a matter of seconds, we were both holding our sides laughing.

"Come on your silly little girl" she giggled at me.

"Who you calling little?" I giggled back.

**********

Alice and I walked into the school, the girl glaring, the boys waving, totally normal.

"Hey beautiful" Jasper said, suddenly beside Alice, his hand on her waist, kissing her hair.

"Morning to you to Jasper" I mumbled, walking over to my locker whilst they continued to talk, totally forgetting I was there.

"Morning beautiful" I felt and heard someone whisper to my ear, their smooth velvety voice ringing through my head.

_Edward_

I spun around so I could see Edward, however, my feet had other plans. My foot caught on something, sending my flying into Edward, pinning him against the locker, my hands on his chest, my lips on his lips.

He began to slowly kiss me.

Instinctively, my arms went around his neck, my hands in his hair, me taking the kiss a little further.

Then it hit me.

I was kissing the guy I hated, inside school, where we hate each other.

I pulled away from him, staring at him cautiously.

He bent over and whispered into me ear, "Now that was… interesting" before giving me his famous crocked smirk and walking away.

Then it started.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BITCH, STAY AWAY FORM EDWARD, HE"S MINE" some girl screamed at me.

Oh My God.

THAT LITTLE… ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!

HE IS SO UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Unbelievably hot.

'_Quit it Bella, you hate him, now more than ever. Oh don't worry Mr. Edward Cullen, I'll show you how interesting things can get'_

**A/N: Ok can't take all the credit for this one, shopaholic92 gave me the idea for what Alice did. And I'd like to take this chance to say thanx for all the reviews, I am so extactic about em all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Having Huge Muscly guys around does help.

BPOV

I walked down the hall, girls giving me more and meaner glares, some boys not waving anymore.

Stupid Edward.

"So Bella…" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to face a very huge muscly guy.

"Um… hi?" I said, looking at his muscles.

"Walk with me?" he asked, as he started to walk ahead. He was about a metre away already.

"Sure" I mumbled.

**********

"So Bella" he said, smiling down at me. I looked up at him, "My soon to be best friend in law"

I felt like grabbing someone's water bottle, taking a mouth full of water, then spraying it out of my mouth, like in those movies.

"What?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion.

"Yer, well you and Eddie seemed to get along… well" he said with a chuckle. I stopped, turned to face this guy and started jabbing his chest with my finger whilst saying…

"You listen here Buster, Edward and I hate each other, so…" I stopped jabbing his chest and turned to walk away, "yer".

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my sweet sweet Bella" he tisk-ed.

"Wait… Who are you?" I asked after realising I had no clue who this guy was.

"Oh, I'm Emmett, I was there yesterday afternoon" he stated, looking at me with an amused smile on his face, "Or were you just to… busy to notice" At that, I blushed.

"Don't worry" he said, putting an arm around my shoulders, dragging me towards the cafeteria, "I wont judge you" he said with a chuckle.

"So Emmett, got any idea's on how to get Edward back?" I asked, as we walked into the cafeteria, Emmett still had his arms around my shoulder.

"I may have one or two" he chuckled, when I saw some girl gushing about how she found this rose at her locker.

I am a genius.

"You know what Emmett, don't worry, I got a good one" I said, whilst smiling evily.

"Ooooo, spill" he said like a little child.

"No" I said as I started to walk off.

I was about a metre away, when I felt someone grab my waist. I was about to scream, but then I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Emmett" I whined.

"Tell me" he said firmly.

I smiled before saying simply, "No".

At that, he started spinning around in circles.

"EMMETT, PLEASE STOP" I cried out.

"No" he stated simply.

"PLEASE, I'M GONNA BE SICK" I screamed, pounding my fist on his back.

"Not unless you tell me" he said.

"FINE" I screamed out, giving up.

"You promise" he asked, whilst slowing stopping.

"I promise" I said, once we fully stopped.

I was preparing myself for the whole getting down, but unfortunately, Emmett had a different idea.

He started walking, with me bouncing around on his shoulder.

"Hey guys" he said, stopping at what I guess would be a table, "Bella and I are just going to go talk, we'll be right back" he said, turning around to leave the cafeteria.

I looked at the table we had stopped at, to see Jasper looking amused, Alice both amused and concerned, some blonde chick looking totally pissed and Edward looking angry, confused and concerned.

**********

"So…" Emmett said, putting me on the ground, leaning against a wall, his hand both sides of me, trapping me, "Spill"

And so I did. I told him my plan, and he offered to help.

Having huge muscly guys around does help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Plan Payback is a go.

BPOV

Emmett and I walked into our Social Studies class, the only class I had with both Edward and Emmett.

"Ready Bella?" Emmett asked with a chuckle.

"Ready" I smiled evilly.

"Plan Payback is a go" Emmett yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Ok?" I said, walking away from Emmett to my seat.

**********

It was the middle of class, and I was all about ready to shoot my brains out I was so bored.

I looked over to where Emmett was sitting. He smiled at me, holding up a piece of paper. I nodded my head vigorously.

Emmett passes the piece of paper to Edward, who was sitting next to him.

Edward looked up at Emmett confused. Emmett just smiled and nodded at him in reply.

Edward began to write on a slip of paper.

Emmett gave me the thumbs up from underneath his table, signalling me the plan was going as, well… planned.

EPOV

What a freak.

Emmett just sent me a note asking me to write the alphabet on a piece of paper, then again but in capitals.

What a freak.

**********

BPOV

FINALLY!!!!!

Geez, why do things you find boring take so long to end.

I was walking out of my Social Studies class room, when Emmett walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you two doing?" Edward asked from behind us.

"Nothing" Emmett said, letting go of my hand, putting an arm around my shoulders, kissing my hair and walking off.

I smiled as I looked in my hand to see a piece of folded up paper.

"So…" Edward said from behind me.

"Oh…" I said, shocked he was still there.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Sorry Edward, but I've got to run. Anyway's, if I was caught talking to you, you're fan girls just might kill me" I chuckled as I walked away.

Finally.

_It's time for payback Mr. Cullen._ I thought darkly as I walked away from Edward.

This is going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **Admitting love.

BPOV

Ok.

Letter written.

Letter in position.

Get ready Mr. Cullen, because admitting you love someone might just be the worst thing you could ever do.

**A/N: Short I know, but its for effect, I'm doing the next chap at the same time so don't kill me, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** W…T…F…

EPOV

I was eating my lunch peacefully, well, as peaceful as it can get when you're sitting at a table with you're best friend, his girlfriend, his girlfriend's best friend, who just happens to be someone you hate.

"So… Edward?" Alice tried to make conversation… again, however, I think all the glares, and whispering going on, it was a tad difficult.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Lauren screamed as she ran into the cafeteria, towards… me?

"YES" She screamed right in my face.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"YES" she screamed again.

"WHAT!?!" I screamed back.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Edward Cullen, even though it does make you look hotter. Of course I'll go out with you" she screamed, and run and literally jumped onto my lap, so she was straddling me, before grabbing my face and pulling me into a very gross, repulsive kiss.

'_Wait, what? When did I ask anyone out? And Lauren of all people, this makes ZERO sense'_ I thought to myself.

Lauren pulled back, finally.

I looked past Lauren to see Bella and Emmett trying to eat their food normally, but obviously trying to hold back their laughter.

_They didn't_.

Bella and Emmett finally gave up on trying not to laugh, and grabbed each others hands and ran out of the cafeteria, kind of dragging each other out.

_They…_

_Are…_

_Going…_

_To…_

_Die…_

"Um… Excuse me Lauren" I said, trying to push her off of me.

"Fine" she sulked, getting off me, "Ttyl?" she asked, leaning in to kiss me.

I put my hands on her shoulders, stopping her from getting any closer.

"I'm not sure what that means, but I'll get back to you on that" I said, walking off to go have a lil chat with Miss Swan.

**********

"WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM!" I screamed at Bella and Emmett, who were holding onto each other for support.

"You… should… have… seen… your… face" Emmett some how managed to gasp through laughter, however, his comment only sent Bella and him into another fit of laughter.

"Emmett… could you let Bella and I have a word?" I asked calmly, whilst Emmett nodded, holding his sides.

He walked off, still laughing, whilst Bella just stood there, slowly getting her laughter under control, watching Emmett walk away.

"You" I hissed, pointing at Bella's face.

"Morning Edward" she chuckled.

"Why would you do that, I mean I know we don't exactly like each other, but no one has that much hatred towards someone, not enough to damn them to the horrors of Lauren" I hissed the last part.

Bella just laughed and walked off. She was about two metres away when she turned and said…

"Having Lauren as your girlfriend is only half of the torture. The other half is the fact that you have to get RID of Lauren"

"That little…" I muttered underneath my breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Thank God for Rose

EPOV

Argh… Bella was right. What am I going to do with Lauren.

"EDDIE" she screeched as I came back into the cafeteria. She ran over to me and flung her arms around my neck, "I missed you" she said, pouting her lips, probably trying to look cute. However, it just looked like someone had punched her in the mouth, making her lips swell… Actually, I wish someone would do that.

"Um… Lauren… I don't know how to say this but…" God, how was I going to do this?

"GET OFF MY MAN" A girl screamed, but I would never have imagined this girl screaming those words… towards me.

Rose marched over, pulling Lauren off of me, pulling my arm over her shoulder, and snuggling in closer.

It felt extremely awkward, kinda of like a sister, however, Rose wasn't as close as a sister.

"Please, you two aren't together, and if you were, why'd Edward as me out?" Lauren scoffed.

"Haven't you ever heard of a thing called a prank, and we so are going out you little bitch, now stay away from my man" Rose hissed the last part. Have I ever mentioned Rose didn't like Lauren?

"Prove it" Lauren said, quite confident. I was shocked, and looked down at Rose, who looked up at me with determination.

When I said Rose didn't like Lauren, I meant, Rose REALLY doesn't like Lauren.

Rose brought her lips to mine, slowly opening her mouth, but keeping her tongue in her own mouth, as did I.

After about a minute, Rose pulled away, smiling fake sweetly at me, then giving Lauren death glares that were totally real.

"ARGH… FINE" Lauren screamed, running out of the cafeteria.

The second Lauren was out of sight, Rose moved away from me.

"Um… thanks Rose" I said, awkwardly.

"Don't mention it… No seriously, if you say a word about this to anyone any time, I will personally tell everyone a deep dark secret of yours"

"Sure sure" I said, looking around the cafeteria, trying to find one particular face.

When I found it, I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, and smiled. Her face was shocked, confused, and slightly angry looking.

Next to her, Emmett looked shocked, but when he looked my way, you could see the hurt in his eyes.

Emmett.

Oh God, he knows I know he likes Rose, and then just then, argh, this is going to take a lot of explaining.

I watched as they talked, then walked out of the cafeteria.

This… is… bad.

BPOV

I watched as the blonde pulled away from Edward, shocked at what just happened, confused because I thought Edward liked me… kinda, and hurt, because of the last reason.

I looked over to Emmett, who was shocked and more hurt than I was.

"Emmett?" I asked, concern filled my voice.

"Bella, I think things are getting out of hand" Emmett mumbled, looking towards blondie.

Oh… Emmett liked her.

"Em… I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd do that" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, just… I dunno, tune it down a lil, it's all getting far too complicated" Emmett mumbled.

"I agree" I mumbled, walking out of the cafeteria, rubbing soothing circles on Emmett's back.

How do we turn it down, you may ask…

Easy.

Go back to the originals.

I smiled at my new plan.

'_Just like old times_'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Apologies.

EPOV

I walked over to my locker, thinking about Emmett, Bella and everything else.

Emmett hadn't talked to me at all since lunch yesterday, and he's had plenty of chances to. He is so mad at me.

I sighed, reaching for my locker handle.

"Edward" a voice called, a voice that confused me so. I wanted to hear it, but every time I do, something bad happens.

"Bella" I replied, still pissed about yesterday.

"Listen… What I did yesterday was horrible, and way uncalled for" she said, sincere and everything.

"Ok?" I said, looking oddly at her.

"I just wanted to apologise, and to make the apology more… stable… I brought you pie" she said, smiling up at me. I turned my combination into the lock, then looked at her, expecting to see her holding out a pie, however, she was empty handed.

"Well…" I said, pulling my locker open.

I felt something fall on my head, something soft and cool.

"Hope you like lemon meringue pie" she giggled. That giggled, so sweet, but devilish.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the exact same thing" I said, smiling evilly, putting me bag in my locker. I turned my body towards her, leant back, ready to spring. The look on her face was priceless.

"You wouldn't dare" she said confidently. I raised on of my eyebrows, my crocked smile in place. "Edward" she said in a waring voice, taking small steps away from me.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't like lemon meringue pie?" I chuckled, before leaping for her, my arms around her waist, stopping her from going anywhere.

I rubbed my pie covered hair in her face, getting pie everywhere. She tried to push me away, making me get pie on her… um… chest.

"Edward" she said, finally pushing me away. I laughed, she looked so silly with pie over her face.

"Bella" I said, mock serious.

"I hate you" she mumbled.

"But I thought you liked lemon meringue pie" I said, mock innocence in my tone.

All she did was glare at me, then suddenly, got a very evil smirk on her face.

"Mmmm… you know, now that you mention it…" Bella said, sashaying towards me, "I actually don't mind lemon meringue pie" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. She slowly leant towards me. My breath caught in my throat. She tilted her head slightly, coming closer to me, her lips slightly spread apart.

She kissed my cheek, taking some of the pie with her.

"Mmmm, yum" she said, smirking, some pie sitting on her upper lip.

"You missed some" I said, leaning in and kissing her lip. I pulled back slightly, only to have her wrap her arms around my neck tighter and pull me back in, deepening the kiss.

I don't know how long we stood there, kissing, but we eventually had to pull apart, thanks to Alice.

"Normally…" Bella and I looked up to Alice, who had her arm wrapped around Jaspers torso, Jaspers arm draped over her shoulders, "I would asked why Edward and Bella are standing in the hall way, covered in pie and making out, when they're meant to be in class, BUT… I can't be bothered" she said to Jasper, before shrugging and walking away with Jasper.

Bella smiled up at me, before pecking my lips and walking away.

God, I love her.

Wait…

WHAT!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: PLEASE READ. This chap is a little OOC but yer, it leads up to something, so bare with me please.**_

**Chapter 16:** Stay calm Edward.

EPOV

Ok… stay calm… deep breaths… just cause u said it in your mind doesn't mean everyone else needs to know.

Yer, I just wont mention anything, nobody needs to know, right?

"Hey Edward"

"I DON'T LOVE HER OK" I screamed.

"Ok?" I looked to my left to see Rosalie walking towards me, "Can I take a guess at who you _don't_ love? Does her name start with a _B_ and end with _ella_?"

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"If you love her, tell her" Rosalie said.

Is Rosalie telling me to tell a girl she hates that I like her? But, then she'd hang out with us more. Girls are TOO confusing.

"Um… ok?" I said, beginning to slowly walk towards the cafeteria, Rosalie following behind me.

"Edward, if you love someone, you shouldn't _not_ tell them. Even if the person annoys the living daylights out of you, and looks at your chest when he's over and you're in a tank top" Rosalie seethed.

"Oh my God, you like Emmett" I stated. Rosalie blushed, actually blushed, "You don't like Emmett, you _love_ him" which made her blush even more. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because… It's Emmett…" Rosalie said, as if that'd explain everything.

"And…?"

"I dunno" she sighed, "I feel as if… I dunno. If I was the first one out of us to do anything, then… I DUNNO!!!" Rosalie screamed in frustration.

"So… let me get this straight… If he was the first one to make a move, you'd be happy to… follow?" I asked, unsure weather follow was the right word to use.

"I guess so… Why?" Roaslie asked, shoot me a side ways _'I'm warning you'_ glare.

"I got to go" I said as I began to run away from Rosalie.

"EDWARD!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!!!" Rosalie screamed after me.

"YOU'LL SEE" I screamed back.

**********

I ran around the corner, and just as I hoped, there he was.

"Emmett" I said, gasping for air,

.

_Wow, I haven't ran that much since Jessica started to try and kiss me._

"Get lost Cullen" Emmett said coldly.

"Emmett, I know you're upset about what happened in the cafeteria…" I started.

"I said get lost Cullen" Emmett said, closing his locker with more force than actually need.

"Emmett… You like Rosalie right?" I asked, jogging to keep up with him.

"Yer, not that it matters to you though. You know what sucks, you didn't even tell any of us… So how long Edward?" He asked, I looked at him with a confused expression, "How long have you and Rosalie been dating?"

"EMMETT!!! She only did that to get Lauren away from me. She was just helping me!!! We are NOT TOGETHER" I said, stepping in front of him, to bloke him from walking away. "If you like Rosalie, tell her, cause if you don't then you have NO right to be getting upset at people who do stuff with her"

"Move Cullen, before I move you" Emmett glared at me.

"Fine" I said, stepping out of his way, "Don't tell Rosalie, I don't care" He walked away.

_Well… that didn't work out_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **Well… this isn't awkward

EPOV

Well… this isn't awkward.

I looked around the table, Emmett and Bella sat next to each other, silently eating their lunch, Jasper and Alice looked around the table, then shared a look, Rosalie was sitting beside me, looking down at her lunch.

"Ok, what's going on?" Alice demanded. No one answered, and the silence continued.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Bella looked up from her lunch, and around the table, before looking at Alice.

"Nothing, why?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. Because no ones talking, and it feels all, you know, awkward" Alice mumbled.

"You must be imagining it Ali" Bella said innocently.

"Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong Alice? You know, everyone's happy. Everything is friggin fine, so just drop it will you" Emmett said harshly. Alice's eyes started to water.

"Emmett" Rosalie said disapproving me.

Then, everything happened pretty fast.

"DON'T YOU DARE _'EMMETT'_ ME ROSALIE" he said, slamming his fist on the table, then getting up with more force than necessary.

He started to storm away, but then stopped.

"Emmett" Bella said softly, holding onto his hand, even though it wouldn't stop him from leaving if he wanted too. There stared into each others eye for a minute, having a silent discussion, before Emmett sat back down.

I looked over to Rose, who was shooting daggers at Bella. Bella rubbed a soothing circle on Emmett's back.

All of a sudden, Rosalie got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

We all kind of stared at our food in silence.

"Well… on the plus side, the apple crumble is delicious" Jasper said.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my laptops been over heating and shutting down. It sucks, but I've finally had a chance to update, so please please forgive me. And I hope its long enough for you. From now on I'll be using the big computer, so I should be updating more often. Again, please PLEASE forgive me. Hope you enjoy. Pix Xx**

**Chapter 18: **Who the heck puts a lock on the OUTSIDE of a door?

APOV

"Alice, I think this is a really bad plan" Jasper whined again.

"Jazz, what could go wrong?" I sighed, skipping to my room.

"Oh, I dunno, they could… um… KILL EACH OTHER" he yelled, waving his hands around.

"Jasper" I said, turning around, and gave him a peck on the lips, "These are my friends, and they're fighting, and are miserable. I think I should at least try to help them, don't you?" I mumbled, doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alice, I love you, with all my heart, but you're on your own for this one, I will not take the blame for this ridiculous idea" Jasper said, kissing me quickly on the lips, then walking down the stairs.

"FINE, DON'T HELP, BUT WHEN MY AWESOME PLAN WORKS, I TOTS GET BRAGGING RIGHTS"I screamed at him.

"THAT'S OK, CAUSE IT ISNT GOING TO WORK" he screamed back.

"A LITTLE FAITH WOULD BE NICE" I screamed at him, before running to my room.

I got my phone and pressed speed dial two.

This plan is going to work, I just know it is, its flawless, bullet proof, amazing, and so much more.

"NOT GOING TO WORK" Jasper screamed at me again.

"Hi Bella" I said sweetly into the phone.

***********

BPOV

"Sure, I'll come over" I said. I was really bored and wanted something to do.

"YAY, be over asap"

"I'll leave now" I said, grabbing my keys, and walking out of my house.

************

"YAY, you're here" Alice screeched, hugging me.

"Alice, I said I would come right?" I laughed.

"Well… come on, I have a surprise for you" she said, bouncing up and down.

"Yay" I said sarcastically.

She dragged my behind her, and went up a set of stairs, and stopped in front of a door. Alice pulled a key out of her dress pocket, and was about to put the key in the hole, before there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was let themselves in anyway.

"Alice, come on, this is a stupid plan" I heard Jaspers voice before I saw him. He was now at the top of the stairs, looking at us.

"Plan… what Plan?" I glared at Alice.

Next thing I knew, Alice had unlocked the door, and shoved me into the room behind it, and into three other people.

CRAP!!!!!

"ALICE!!!!!!" I screeched.

"SURPRISE" I heard Alice scream back.

"Are you ok Bella?" Emmett asked, getting up.

"Yer, are you ok? She like threw me into you?" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Yer, I'm fine too, thanks for asking" mumbled Edward. I ignored him and turned to face the door, and began smashing my fists on it.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON, OPEN THIS DOOR, OR I WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES, SHOES,MAKE UP AND ACCESSORIES" I screamed.

"HOW CAN YOU, YOU'RE LOCKED IN" she screamed back.

"Who puts a lock on the outside of a door" I mumbled to myself, "FINE, WHAT ARE YOUR CONDITIONS FOR OUR RELEASE?" I screamed at her, getting all dramatic.

"HMMM… LET ME SEE… I WANT A NEW PAIR OF SOME FORM OF EXPENSIVE SHOE, SOME NEW CLOTHES, OH, AND FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO BE FRIENDS" Alice screamed at me.

"I CAN DO TWO OF THOSE THREE" I screamed back.

"FINE, I CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT THE SHOES" Alice screamed beck.

"Alice, when they get out, they're going to kill you, you know that right" I heard Jasper mumble.

"LISTEN TO HIM ALICE, HE'S A SMART ONE" I yelled.

"NEVER, NOW KISS AND MAKE UP" she screamed, before I heard retreating footsteps.

"I hate her" I mumbled, before turning around to see I was… in a bathroom?

Oh, no, not just in a bathroom, in a bathroom with Emmett, Edward and Blondie – I kiss everyone- blondester (_OK, yer my insulting skills are… not the best SHUT UP OK_).

"Well… hi" I mumbled.

"ARGH" Emmett random yelled.

"WHAT?" I screamed back.

"Dunno, I was bored" he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kill me now" Blondie muttered.

"Oi, that is in no way productive" I said, "If we want to get out of here, we need to think of a plan"

"I've got one, lets dangle you out a window until she opens the door" she sneered at me.

"Rosalie…" Edward started, then stopped, and had a thinking look on his face, "wait… that might just work"

"Oh haha Edward, but seriously" I said.

"Why don't we just say we've made up when we haven't really?" Emmett said.

"She'll see through it" I mumbled. "I say we attack" I said a little louder.

"I agree" Edward said, smiling at me. I smiled evilly at Emmett, who smiled wide back at me.

"You, my Bella, are amazing" Emmett said, putting his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head, "and evil" he added to the end.

**************

"Alice" I whined.

"Bella, I'm not letting you out" she said sternly.

"BUT I NEED TO PEE" I raised my voice for effect.

"Bella… you're locked in a bathroom, last time I checked, bathrooms have toilets"

"Yes Alice, I'm locked in a bathroom, and yes Alice, I am looking at a toilet, but I am also looking at two boys, now, if you care about me at all, you will NOT make me pee in front of them" There was silence.

"Fine" she huffed, and I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I closed my phone, and turned to everyone else.

"Ready?" I asked, Rosalie was standing back, looking as if she would not help us at all, Edward just shrugged, looking unsure of what to do, whilst Emmett looked excited, crouched down, ready to spring the second Alice walk in, holding a towel like you would a net when trying to catch an animal.

"OK, all of you, step back "Alice said as she started to unlock the door. Her hand shot in and grabbed my shirt, but out of no where, Edward had her arm, and pulled her into the bathroom, where Emmett threw the towel over her, exactly like you would an animal. I heard her screams muffled by the towel.

"Where to now boss?" Emmett asked me, and I got another idea. I smiled evilly.

"Her room"

*************

"Alice, I do not appreciate what you did, and to make sure you understand that I do not appreciate it, and make sure you don't do it again…" I bent down and grabbed one of Alices shoes. Her eyes widened. Some how, Emmett managed to find a long piece of rope, and we had tied her to a chair, a fancy scarf in her mouth, as a gag. I grabbed the foot part of the shoe, and the heel, ready to rip, until…

"ALICE!!!!! What are you doing, you've been gone for like 15 minu… Oh" Jasper said as he walked into Alices room. "Guys… come on… she was only trying to help, don't you think this is a little over…"

"GAG HIM TOO" Emmett screamed, managing to tie a scarf around Jaspers wrist, and another in his mouth.

"Em… Why is Jasper gagged?" I asked, looking around.

"Cause… he's always secretly annoyed me" Emmett said.

"Kay…. Anywayz, MWAHAHAHA" I laughed evily and pulled on the heel of Alice's shoe.

_SNAP!!!_

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" Emmett and I laughed. Alice looked in shock, her eyes wide.

"NEVER mess with me again Alice. MWAHAHAHA" I laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys. I understand if you hate me. I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! And I mean FOREVER! But if you're still reading this story then thank you! And honestly, getting back into the story, I've realised I'm running out of pranks and such. So if you want, give me some prank ideas, or any ideas for this story, and I'll take them into consideration. Again, please don't be too angry at me. **

**Chapter 19:** How can we make it up to you?

"Alice, I'm sorry. We might've gone a little overboard" I apologised again, elbowing Emmett.

"Yer, sorry Al" he mumbled. Alice was on the floor, in the fetal position, hugging her shoe, crying her eyes out. I looked over to Jasper, who was still gagged and sitting in the corner.

"Would saving Jaspers head make you happy?" I offered. Jasper started to vigorously shake his head. Alice's sobs grew louder. "What about dressing Emmett up as a girl?" Alice only cried louder. "What about going shppping?" she continued to cry. This was serious. "What about a game of truth or dare?"

Alice sat up, all tears gone, smiling. "Oh my gosh, yes, yes, a hundred times yes"

"I hate you" Jasper told me, sitting across the circle, dressed in a boob tube and a skirt.

"Hey, you didn't have to choose dare!" I exclaimed. I have to admit I've seen and learnt things that I wish I hadn't. You can't un-hear and un-see certain things people! You only get scarred… SCARRED FOR LIFE MAN!

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me sweetly… too sweetly. I weighed up my options. Truth… a totally embarrassing and completely inappropriate question. Dare… the chance of it being way worse was extremely high.

"Dare" I closed my eyes, praying to God that it wasn't too bad.

"Lick my foot" he said, holding his foot out. Why me! What have I done to deserve this punishment. I slowly leant down, sticking out my tongue, and put it to Emmett foot.

'It's just ice-cream. It's just ice-cream' I chanted to myself. I took a deep breath and licked his foot.

"GROSS!" Alice exclaimed. I run over to the kitchen sink and started to rinse my mouth out. I actually scrubbed my tongue, and I could still taste it.

Now there are certain things you can't un-hear, un-see AND un-taste. Super.

I walked outside, just in time to see Alice's red face begin to lose it colour. Everyone else was laughing.

"What did I miss?" I asked, sitting back down. Jasper opened his mouth to tell me, but Alice interrupted him.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Edward, truth or dare?" Alice exclaimed.

"Come on Eddie, don't be a wimp" Emmett nudged him.

"Fine, dare" Edward sighed.

"I dare you to go out on a date with Bella" Alice said smugly. Edward looked at me shocked, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. How I hate you Alice Brandon.


End file.
